Landmarks in Crestwood
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Landmarks in Crestwood |type = Landmark |icon = Landmark_icon.png |image = Memory_of_the_Drowned_statue_Crestwood.png |px = 270x360px |location = Crestwood |start = |end = |rewards = 120 Influence 2 Power |previous = |next = |qcat = Collection |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Landmarks in Crestwood is landmark collection in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Triggered when any Crestwood landmark is found. Walkthrough There are 10 landmark locations in Crestwood: * Fereldan Wyvern Statues - behind the Northern Hunter in the Black Fens. * Fisherman's Hut - on the peninsula south of North Gate Camp. The region is called East Side Hills before the lake is drained and The Flats afterwards. * The Gallows of Caer Bronach - on the east side of the keep, outside the walls. * The Guide of Falon'Din - near Glenmorgan Mine, north-west of Three Trout Farm Camp. * Hidden Cave - cave marked on the map south of the village of Crestwood. There is a Freed Are Slaves mosaic piece inside. * Lawspeaker's Assembly - west of the Black Fens, home of the Northern Hunter, next to the quarry. * Mayor's Old Home - in Old Crestwood, south of the Flooded Caves on the map. * Memory of the Drowned (shown on map as "The Memorial") - statue up the hill on the north-east side of the Village of Crestwood, near Sister Vaughn and the logging stand. * The Pit in the Pond - south-east of Three Trout Farm Camp. * Wyvern's Watch - south-east of Caer Bronach at Hilltop Farm. Rewards Discovering all 10 landmarks yields: * 120 Influence * 2 Power Descriptions Fereldan Wyvern Statues Wyvern statues found throughout Ferelden were inspired by a legend that Andraste tamed one of the venomous beasts with her song. Note I say "legend" and not "The Chant," for this is wild superstition. We must sternly remind the faithful that any story about the Bride of the Maker outside the Chant of Light is blinkered heresy—folklore and nothing more. —Excerpted from and unfinished treatise by Brother Regaren, 8:73 Blessed Fisherman's Hut The stink of carrion fills the air around this hut. The Gallows of Caer Bronach The gallows by the fortress are leftover from when Orlais warred with Ferelden. Let us be grateful they have not seen use in years—apart from children using the ropes as swings before the gamekeeper chases them off. —From the memoirs of Sister Vaughn of Crestwood The Guide of Falon'Din Falon'Din sought someone to be his messenger and companion. The wind was swift, but Falon'Din refused to chain it. The People were loyal, but could not live where Falon'Din walked. Then the owl came to him and said, "I am not cowed by darkness. Let me serve you who also has no fear of night." Falon'Din accepted gladly, and took the owl as his servant, who thereafter helped Falon'Din guide the People through the passage of the Veil. —From Animals of the People, as told by Ellathin, Keeper of Clan Tillahnnen Hidden Cave A wooden façade has been erected at the mouth of this cave, presumably to shield any occupants from the weather. Lawspeaker's Assembly Litke: We've got ourselves a few months' work repairing the dam. The Mayor wants us to meet him at the Lawspeaker's Assembly to seal the bargain. He says it's where they shake on agreements, judge criminals, hold weddings, et cetera. Must have been impressive once, if that's where they do official business. —Note left by a stonemason for his cousin at Crestwood's inn Mayor's Old Home A plaque by the door of this house reads "Mayor Dedrick." Memory of the Drowned On the 8th day of Bloomingtide, 9:30 Dragon, we fought the Fifth Blight. We remember the night the dam broke open, drowning the darkspawn in floodwater. We remember the cries of those swept away, our families and good neighbors. We remember refugees who took shelter with us, also lost in the dark. We give their souls to the Maker. Beloved Andraste, guide them to His side. —Carved into the base of a memorial statue in Crestwood, above a list of names The Pit in the Pond Updates Codex entry: Crestwood Wyvern's Watch A mug and a bottle of wine indicate this sheltered spot may have once been a popular place to enjoy the view. Someone has carved "Milton + Lonnie" into the side of the bench (Lonnie and Milton are discovered in the Rusted Horn Tavern). Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition landmarks